Elemental Birth
by joelcoxriley
Summary: How were the eight elemental dragons created?
1. Earth Dragons

**These are ideas on how the races were created, since no lore nor explanation is given in the Trilogy, and no one has bothered to write creation on dragon lore. I may not own Spyro, but I own the nine dragons and these ideas. Please, do NOT use them without asking(not that anyone would, I think). Either way, please enjoy! **

* * *

_Creation Lore: Introduction and The Dragons of Earth_

_Once in a long forgotten time, the Ancestors-whom were known as the Dragons of Old-were elementless. Though the Great Dragons were formed from all the elements of Nature, they could not unlock their elemental abilities, and thus focused upon Dragon Time. In time, the Great Dragons bred, and nurtured eight offspring. Each child possessed an element that was unlocked within them, passed down from the blood of their Olympic parents. Each offspring grew, and possessed one of each element that would surpass even their parents in power-as well as their descendants: Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Lightning, Ice, Darkness, and Light._

_Each Dragon had become the first of ancient, and powerful lineages. From this bloodline, all the Draconic Races would be birthed: Even the Purple Dragons of Legend._

_Silvanox was the Dragon of Earth and Forest. It was he that was staunch and vigilant, though gentle and caring. Though sheer in size and strength, the Dragon fought not unless provoked or bound by honor to defend his forests or human worshipers-whom would later turn into the twisted race of Apes._

_Silvanox, whose scales branched like the very trees he walked among, changed with the seasons of Nature. In the Spring, his scales bloomed with numerous flowers among his pack, and powerful vines clung to his sheer size, footfalls quaking the very Earth. Many forest creatures approached his sweetly scented hide to feed from the nectar his scales produced. In the Summer, his scales were in prime, showing boastful colors of Nature's beauty. As Fall approached, his once prideful flowers upon his scales shriveled, petals falling in his wake as did his aged scales. Falling to the ground, each scale that had once housed a flower, had then housed an egg. The eggs had become covered with the fallen leaves, protected by the cold chill of Fall and safe within the footfalls of their father. In the Winter, Silvanox's scales had hardened to withstand the chill, as if one with the bark of a tree. His many offspring lay dormant, protected by the Earth and thickly packed leaves under the cold sheet of ice and snow, awaiting the warmer winds of Spring. Winter had came, and passed, welcoming Spring. The warm rays of the sun broke through the skies, and the warming of the forest had welcomed the newly hatched chicks. The Dragons of Earth beckoned the call of the forest, becoming staunch and vigilant in their gentle, yet terrible strength; just as their Father before them._

* * *

**Each creation story will be a chapter, but please do not expect them to be long. All eight dragons and the much larger creation story can be seen in Time's Scar. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Light Dragons

**Once again, very short. One thing that's fun about creation stories is they don't have to make sense and you can fully unleash your imagination. :)**

* * *

_Creation Lore: The Dragons of Light_

_A gentle serpent made of magic and light, Solaether is the patriarch to a lost lineage within time. Wisp like, yet stunningly beautiful to gaze at from afar, he leaves a trail of sparkling light in his wake that serves as a beacon for anyone lost in darkness. Shy in heart, Solaether can be easily disturbed-and will thus retreat to a secluded area if gazed upon._

_Solaether cherished dancing in the night, where his body would illuminate the darkness. The harmonious movements would cause his energy of expand, and focus in much smaller masses around the Dragon. As the dance continued, Solaether began to lose form as his being amassed upon these fleeting orbs, feeding them. As the dance ended, Solaether's body began to converge into shape, though the Dragon's light was dim and weak as compared to beforehand. In sacrificing his own strength, he had birthed Wil-O-Wisps, the balls of light bouncing gently around their parent in the darkness. In time, each Wisp had slowly floated into the distance, feeding upon the magic of the land and growing stronger and brighter until they too gained the shape of the Serpent, dancing and illuminating the darkness of the night._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading! I got bored and put up poll on these dragons, whom are on my bio. Not sure which element I will do next.**


End file.
